Mazda 787B Race Car '91
The Mazda 787B is an iconic race car featured in Gran Turismo 3, Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, and Gran Turismo 5. Produced in 1991 as a variant of the orginial 787, the 787B is powered by a 4-rotor Wankel rotary engine, producing 700 HP. It weighs 2,070 lbs, and was specifically made for the Le Mans 24 Hour Endurance race. After its victory in 1991, the 787B was retired following FIA's outlawing of rotary engine, while it's other 2 derivates continued to be used for racing purposes. In-game Description The following description of the Mazda 787B is taken from Gran Turismo 5 Mazda was a familiar name at the 24 Hours of Le Mans since 1974, where the company experienced moderate success with its rotary-engine race cars. But the regulations were being changed to disallow rotary-engine race cars from participating the historic endurance race, and Mazda, sensing that it was running out of time, developed the 787 for a last-ditch effort. The 787 was powered by the R26B, a new 4-rotor Wankel that boasted a maximum output of 690 HP. In order to handle this power, the car's frame was changed from a conventional aluminum honeycomb composite to a carbon composite, lowering the vehicle's overall weight and increasing structural rigidity. The car sported a large radiator in the nose and didn't sit as wide as the previous Mazda race cars, which resulted in lower air resistance. The car made its debut in the 1990 24 Hours of Le Mans, where mechanical troubles led to an early exit from the race. The following year, Mazda entered the 787B, a new updated version of the 787. The 1991 24 Hours of Le Mans fielded one of the most competitive grids in the history of an event with an all-out effort by Peugeot, not to mention strong entries from Mercedez-Benz, Jaguar and Porsche. Two Mazda 787Bs were entered with the no. 55 car, driven by Bertrad Gachot, Johnny Herbert and Volker Weidler, starting the race in 19th position. As the hours passed, the No.55 car gradually worked its way up the leader board, taking the overall lead just three hours before the end of the race. The 787B raced to the checker without incident, completing 362 laps, beating the previous year's record. The win marked the first and still the only Le Mans championship for a Japanese manufacturer, which ultimately came in Mazda's 18th year of participating in the 24-hour contest. Games GT3 In Gran Turismo 3 A-SPEC you can win this car by complete 75% of the game or winning the race Like the Wind. GT4 In Gran Turismo 4, a black version is also available at early 90's used car dealer. Gran Turismo (PSP) In Gran Turismo PSP, the vehicle can be purchased for Cr. 3,500,000. The black version is not featured in the game. GT5 In Gran Turismo 5, this vehicle can be purchased for Cr. 5,260,000 in the new car dealership, since it is a Premium car. The 787B is also categorized as a Standard car, if it is imported to GT5 via Gran Turismo PSP, and it can only be used for Arcade Mode. There is also a Mazda 787B Stealth Model, which comes in pre-order kit or GT5 Signature Edition. Category:Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:GT3 Cars